


Everyone I Know Is Mean

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode Tag, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Sasha looks out for Bayley during Extreme Rules 2017.





	Everyone I Know Is Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



Their matches were right next to each other on the card, so Bayley was already at gorilla, decked out in her streamers and waiting for her own music, by the time Sasha and Rich had danced their way back behind the curtain.

“Congratulations!” she said, arms already open for a group hug that Sasha stepped into without missing a beat, pulling Rich in beside her.

“What can I say? I know how to pick a partner,” Sasha said, and kept Bayley close even as Rich stepped away. He wished Bayley luck, and then broke off to catch up with a couple of the other guys from the division, discreetly giving Sasha a moment with her girl. She knew she liked him for a reason.

“Was that fun? It looked like fun.”

“It was,” she admitted, stepping back to help Bayley straighten and smooth her gear before she went on camera. “Probably not as much fun as you're going to have beating Alexa black and blue, though.” She leaned up to kiss her cheek, and tried to ignore the heavy feeling that settled in her stomach when Bayley didn't laugh along with her. “Break a leg. One of hers, if you can,” she said, loud over the first notes of Bayley's music.

* * *

Sasha doubted she'd ever get enough credit for the restraint it took not to snatch the pink tips right off of Alexa Bliss's head when she sauntered past, wearing the Raw Championship and a sneer, preening for one of the photographers. Little Miss Bliss had definitely put herself on Sasha's list – and if Bayley really couldn't dish out her own revenge, then Sasha had no problem dealing it out for the both of them – but tonight wasn't the night. The show had already moved on to the cage match, and Bayley should be done with the trainers any minute now.

When she spotted her at the end of the long hallway, Bayley was sitting on top of an equipment crate, talking to Dean Ambrose, both of them juggling mostly-ignored ice packs, his hair somehow managing to look neater than Bayley's frazzled, wilty ponytail. He noticed Sasha coming first, and tipped his head toward her, making Bayley follow his gaze. The way Bayley smiled at her, warm but muted and turned down at the corners, made Sasha wish she'd thrashed Alexa after all,

Ambrose said something else and offered Bayley a fist to bump, but she leaned in for a hug instead. He smiled and put an arm around her gingerly. Sasha couldn't tell from her distance whether he was just awkward or if Alexa had done worse to Bayley's back than she'd thought. Either way, he'd heaved himself up from the crate and, with a little salute in Sasha's direction, slouched off down another hall, long gone by the time she sat herself down next to Bayley.

“Getting weapons advice from Mr. Hardcore?” she asked. She tried to soften the sharpness of her words by slipping her hand into Bayley's and lacing their fingers together.

“He lost tonight, too. Misery loves company.” Bayley shrugged. “He was saying I should watch my back.”

Sasha stiffened at that. Just because Ambrose couldn't keep his own friends close didn't mean that he knew anything about Bayley, and he knew even less about Sasha. Where did he get off, lurking around backstage, playing wise old man, handing out dire warnings?

Bayley was squeezing Sasha's fingers in her own, drawing her attention back from her irritation at Ambrose. She looked earnestly into Sasha's face and said, “Like I would ever trust Alexa, right?” She chuckled, and waited for Sasha to join in before she continued with a sigh. “Even if I was too nice to her for my own good tonight.”

“I'll be mean enough for the both of us,” Sasha said, bumping her knee against Bayley's. She lifted their joined hands to press a kiss against the back of Bayley's. “Let's go shower the pixie dust off of you.”

* * *

In their shared dressing room Sasha finally got the chance to look over Bayley's back and the damage Alexa had done with the kendo stick. She found her hands curled into tight, hot fists at the sight, at knowing that Bayley had had the stick in her hands and still ended up being the one to wear its stripes.

Only one blow seemed to have broken the skin, leaving a scrape on her shoulder blade shiny with seeping blood and antiseptic ointment. The rest of her back, especially the parts left uncovered by the halter cut of her gear, was a maze of red welts, swollen and hot to the touch, tender enough to make her breath come in a hiss at the barest graze of Sasha's fingertips.

The fresh bruises would leave her tossing and turning tonight, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep on her belly. Sasha had hoped that if they were up all night it would be because they were having too much fun letting Rich and his girl show them how Baltimore celebrated a champion.

Bayley let down the remains of her ponytail and shook out her loose hair. Somehow, she looked even more tired and beaten with a few sweaty locks hanging lank around her face, and Sasha nudged her into the shower before she started unfastening her own gear and stripping down to follow her.

By the time Sasha padded into the shower stall behind her, Bayley was scrubbing a thick lather through her hair.

“I would have done that for you, nerd,” she said, and stuck out her tongue playfully, happy to break the sober quiet that had settled over them in the other room.

“I know you would,” Bayley said, “but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself too.”

Sasha wasn't always sure about that, but it didn't seem like the right thing to say when she was already so sad. “As long as you know you don't always have to.”

Bayley smiled again and wrapped her in a loose hug, all warmth and wet skin, and shuffled them around until she was in position to rinse her hair clean while Sasha smoothed the fading traces of suds down her bruised body. When all the lather was gone, Bayley drew away to smooth in some conditioner and let Sasha step under the spray to wash off her own match, but she didn't leave the shower. She stayed in the steam, and just barely out of arms-reach, so that it was nothing for Sasha to close up the space between them.

Bayley was tipped forward, her elbows raised to brace against the tiled wall and her head bowed on her forearms. The position made her slouch just enough to erase the small difference in their heights, and it was easy for Sasha to comb the damp hair from behind Bayley's ear and replace it with a touch of her lips.

“Hi,” Bayley said, and tilted her head just a little, giving her better access to the soft skin of her neck.

“Hi, yourself,” Sasha said, molding herself carefully against the curve of her back even as Bayley chuckled softly at her. She drew her arms around her from behind and kissed a trail down her neck and over her shoulder, stopping just above the raw scrape on the wing of her left shoulder blade. She let the pads of her fingers trace lightly over the ridge of Bayley's collarbones and slowly drift lower. “Can I?”

“I wish you would,” Bayley said, her voice a little bit husky, even after echoing off the tile thinned it out.

Sasha pressed her palms flush to the warmth of Bayley's skin, one hand resting high on her chest, where she could feel the thrum of her heartbeat and press her thumb against the delicate hollow at the base of her throat, while the other slid down to curve around the supple shape of one breast.

“You don't have to wish on a star when I'm around.” She craned back up to place another kiss on the side of Bayley's neck, pressing them even closer together.

“Because you are the star?” Bayley guessed, and Sasha could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah, that too,” she agreed. “But mostly I meant that all you have to do is ask, and I'll make sure you get what you need.”

“Please,” Bayley said on a sigh.

Sasha kissed down the curve of her neck again, getting her teeth in on the act this time, just a little graze against Bayley's skin there while her hands roamed down over the softness of her tits, heavy and lush and warm in the cup of her palms. She stroked over her nipples, silkier even than the skin surrounding them, teasing and rubbing and dragging until they stiffened into hard, hot peaks that she could roll between her fingers and scrape gently with the blunted edges of her nails while Bayley's breath came in little gasps.

She left one hand there, playing over one nipple then the other, while the other trailed down Bayley's body, tracing the definition of her abs, feeling the muscles there tense and release in response to her touch and her kiss. It wasn't the same rush as being in the ring – coming out on top after a three-count, heart hammering under sweat-slick skin, or stretching and straining another girl's body past her limits until she gave in and told the whole world Sasha was better – but it wasn't totally different either. Knowing that she was the one who could make Bayley feel that good and react that intensely was its own kind of victory buzz, and she let it build as she let her attention drift gradually down over the lines and curves of Bayley's body.

When she finally stroked her fingers along the crease of Bayley's hip to delve between her thighs, she found her slick and hot, wet as much from Sasha's attention as from the shower's spray, and the noise she made at that was only drowned out by the sound that spilled out of Bayley's throat as she shifted to give Sasha more room to touch her.

She traced along the edges of Bayley's lips, spreading slickness over her skin and teasing a shuddering sigh out of her before she slipped her fingers inside, crooked and stroking against sensitive skin. Bayley's back arched, pressing her fresh wounds back against Sasha's own chest and rocking her hips forward, letting her swollen clit drag against the heel of Sasha's hand.

With a final teasing stroke, Sasha dropped her hand from Bayley's chest to curl around her waist, taking the portion of her weight that Bayley's shaking thighs didn't want to hold anymore. It didn't take long after that for her to come, all the little tremors in her body coiling up into a single release shuddered out over Sasha's curled fingers while Bayley craned around to smash a sloppy kiss onto her mouth.

* * *

They took their time getting out of the shower and back into street clothes: rinsing off the sweat they'd worked up, trading lazy kisses and lingering touches, making plans and wardrobe decisions for what was left of the night.

Before Bayley put on her shirt, Sasha broke out the first aid kit to put a band-aid on the worst scrape on her back. She wiped a pad soaked with alcohol over the broken skin, and Bayley hissed again.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Bayley said softly. “I know you don't mean to hurt me.”


End file.
